Scream 5- Hillwood
by Ktig88
Summary: The Hey Arnold Characters in the Scream Series I don't own either series
1. Ruth

Scream a Hey Arnold/Scream Fanfic

The gang is in 10th Grade here near the end of the year they're 16 I don't own Hey Arnold or Scream

(Phone Rings)

Ruth a pretty senior goes to answer the phone.

Ruth: Hello.

Ghostface: Hello

Ruth: Who is this?

Ghostface: a Friend.

Ruth: you don't sound familiar who are you?

Ghostface: Guess.

Ruth: Uh Carson

Ghostface: Nope

Ruth: Wolfgang?

Ghostface: Uh uh

Ruth: I give up who is it?

Ghostface: you're not done guessing.

Ruth: Yes I am now who are you?

Ghostface: just do one more guess.

Ruth: Uh Stoop Kid?

Ghostface: Who?

Ruth: Okay we're done here.

Ghostface: Don't hang up princess!

Ruth: why not?

Ghostface: because I'll get angry

Ruth: is that supposed to scare me?

Ghostface: it should by the way I like the color of your Shirt the Red really makes your eyes Pop.

Ruth: What? (Runs to the door locking it)

Ghostface: got your attention now didn't I?

Ruth: what do you want from me?

Ghostface: to die.

Ruth: (gets a kitchen knife) I want you to try it I have a knife.

Ghostface: Ruth you forgot something.

Ruth: What?

Ghostface: (Comes in through the back door and kicks Ruth making her drop her knife)

Ruth: (gets up and Runs outside) Help Me!

Ghostface: (Gaining on Ruth catches her)

Ruth: (kicking and screaming) No! Please

Ghostface: (Drags Ruth in the Garage and lets the door down)

Ruth: No! Please Don't!

Ghostface: (Stabs Ruth over and over until she falls dead and leaves


	2. Murdered?

Scream 5 Chapter 2

I still don't Own Hey Arnold or Scream

The next day at Hillwood High was like any other day

Helga: Hey Pheebs do you have my homework from last night?

Phoebe: right here (gives Helga the homework)

Helga: Thanks you're a life saver I couldn't get it done with Olga over

Phoebe: no problem you know I'm happy to help

Gerald: Why do you do that Helga?

Helga: do what?

Gerald: Use Phoebe like that it's not right.

Helga: I don't use Phoebe I just couldn't get around to doing my homework myself hair boy.

Gerald: Whatever Helga.

Phoebe: I don't mind Gerald.

Gerald: Phoebe you are just too nice for your own good.

Arnold: Leave them alone Gerald

Helga: Ha! looks like Gerald needs Football Head to fight his battles for him.

Gerald: (rolls his eyes and turns around)

Helga: when will this History teacher stop droning on?

Phoebe: I think his lecture is quite informative.

Gerald: So Arnold what are you doing after school?

Arnold: I don't know Gerald.

Harold: are you still gonna play Football in the Park?

Arnold: sure that sounds fun.

Gerald: okay just skip the bus and I'll drive us there.

Helga: football head still can't drive (chuckles)

Arnold: my Grandpa won't give me his Packard until he dies Helga.

Gerald: I'm with Helga on this one I can not believe I just said that but you need to get a car before you Grandpa dies you know what shape that man is in for 87?

Arnold: Yeah I know Gerald I'll look into it.

Gerald: Who else is coming?

Curly: can I go?

Gerald: (whispering) I don't want his crazy ass there.

Curly: hey I heard that.

Gerald: Sorry brother we have enough players already.

Curly: whatever (Camera zooms focuses on Curly)

(Bell Rings)

Helga: (Runs into Arnold) watch where you're walking Football Head!

Arnold: Helga I was minding my own business when you ran through here.

Helga: you were standing in the middle of the hallway!

Arnold: you shouldn't have been running!

Helga: (turns a corner and takes her locket out) Oh my love I can't believe I have still prolonged this wretched secret after all these years I'm still afraid to tell you. I dream that one day I will tell you and you'll know my true feelings.

Brainy: (Breathing)

Helga: (Punches Brainy)

Arnold: Okay Gerald I have the ball

Gerald: Okay let's go to Gerald Field

Arnold: (gets in the car)

Gerald: wanna listen to the radio?

Arnold: nah I'm good.

(they drive by Ruth's house which is covered in Crime Tape)

Gerald: Whoa what happened here?

Arnold: Ruth.

Gerald: that's crazy man maybe somebody around town knows about it

Arnold: yeah I wonder if she's okay

Gerald: from the look of the crime tape I'd say no haven't you been over her?

Arnold: yeah but I still hope she's okay.

Gerald: well we're here.

Arnold: here come the others.

Harold: did you see Ruth's house?

Gerald: yeah crazy shit.

Lila: I'm ever so sure I hope she's okay.

Helga: yeah it's sad let's get to our game.

Arnold: Helga are you that heartless?

Rhonda: I think she is.

Helga: pipe down princess.

Arnold: I think we go over there.

Helga: we won't be allowed over there it's a crime scene.

Phoebe: she is correct we are not allowed to invade on a Crime Scene we'd have better luck talking to an official who is off duty.

Gerald: that's all we have to do ask somebody else I bet Officer Orson will know something

Helga: I'll go but I think it'll be pointless if he's not on duty he probably doesn't know anything

Arnold: Helga be positive for once in your life.

Helga: I said I'll go now let's get going

(the gang meet up with an Obese cop)

Orson: Hey so what did you want to talk about?

Arnold: Ruth McDougall

Orson: Oh you mean the young girl who was murdered last night.

All: Murdered?

Orson: Yeah sad scene really apparently it was a home invasion well they found her body in the garage

Arnold: Who so Ruth is dead?

Helga: Criminy I didn't think it was this serious does anyone know who did it?

Orson: it remains a mystery

Helga: so the killer is still out here somewhere?

Orson: it appears so the killer was masked so we have no Idea who did it.

Phoebe: that is frightening.

Gerald: don't worry Phoebe you'll be alright I'm here.

Helga: I'll bet that makes her feel a lot better.

Phoebe: actually Helga it does.

Orson: the police are on top of the situation.

Helga: Apparently not enough you couldn't find fingerprints or anything?

Orson: No I'll inform you if we find any news about your friend.

Arnold: Thank you Officer

Orson: Okay goodbye.

Arnold: I don't really want to play Football.

Gerald: want to go to the Boarding house and talk to your Grandpa?

Arnold: it would be nice to have his positive energy

Helga: we should all go

Gerald: let's go

(they drive to Sunset Arms)

Phil: Hey Shortman I thought you were playing football with your friends

Arnold: well I brought the team with me.

Gerald: we have a problem sir.

Phil: What's on your mind?

Helga: Ruth was murdered last night.

Phil: murdered? Is everyone here okay?

Stinky: We're fine Mr. Arnold's Grandpa.

Phil: Well that's good is there any leads?

Arnolds: the cops don't know anything.

Harold: the cops are useless.

Helga: the killer probably wore gloves for no fingerprints.

Harold: Yeah and you were the first person to figure that out.

Helga: what do you think I did it? I was telling the police to do their job if I was guilty why would I tell the cops to investigate?

Phil: well do you know anyone who had a vendetta against this Ruth?

Arnold: no nobody

Gerald: everyone liked Ruth.

Phil: well somebody didn't did anyone seem jealous of her?

Rhonda: Helga always seemed jealous of Ruth.

Helga: but I didn't kill her.

Harold: you have 2 strikes

Helga: shut up Pink Boy I don't have anything against me.

Arnold: I don't think Helga did it.

Phil: well somebody did it the cops will find out who did it

Harold: I think we should all go home now we have a lot on our minds.

Phoebe: that's a good Idea

Helga: Okay let's go see ya football head.

Arnold: Bye guys.

Phil: well Shortman how are you taking all this?

Arnold: I'm worried about everybody that killer is still out there somewhere.

Phil: the police will do their job and find the person responsible. Hey didn't you have a little crush on this Ruth girl?

Arnold: yeah in 4th Grade.

Phil: maybe you should get some sleep get your mind off things.

Arnold: Yeah that's a good idea.

(Phone Rings)

Phil: Hello.

Ghostface: Is Arnold there?

Phil: Yeah hang on. Shortman it's for you.

Arnold: hello?

Ghostface: Hello Arnold

Arnold: who is this?

Ghostface: Ruth was quite pretty wasn't she?

Arnold: this is not the time to be joking about that

Ghostface: I don't hear anyone laughing

Arnold: why are you calling

Ghostface: because I'd like to have that dense little football head on my mantle.

Arnold: (Hangs up quickly)

Phil: who was it?

Arnold: I think it was the killer.

Phil: well that would mean the killer knows our number so it's someone who knows us.

Arnold: I have to call Gerald.

Phil: Go ahead.

Arnold: (Calls Gerald)

Gerald: Hey what's up Man?

Arnold: Gerald something serious happened the killer called me and I think he's after me.

Gerald: What? You want me to come over there man?

Arnold: it would be good to have company.

Gerald: I'll be over soon do you want me to bring anyone?

Arnold: it would be nice to have Helga and Phoebe over.

Gerald: Helga?

Arnold: yeah she can be nice Gerald

Gerald: Whatever you say man.

Arnold: just call them over okay?

Gerald: okay

Arnold: See ya.

To be Continued…. Who do you guys think it is leave a review or Ghostface will get you…...


	3. Ghostface

Scream 5 Chapter 3

Helga: okay why did you want us here?

Arnold: the killer called me.

Phoebe: the killer you're sure that's who it was and not some prankster?

Arnold: I hope it was a prankster

Helga: so you think they're after you now? Who would have a vendetta against you and Ruth?

Phil: why would anyone want to kill a nice boy like Arnold?

Phoebe: I just don't know.

Arnold: I wish Lila was here her positive energy could calm me down.

Helga: we don't need Miss Perfect here we have Phoebe she's very positive.

Gerald: that's true

(Later)

Gerald: I think it's time that we start leaving take care man.

Arnold: Bye Gerald, Bye Helga, Bye Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'll see you at school Arnold.

Helga: see ya football head.

(Arnold laid back in his bed obviously deep in thought)

(Helga drove back home)

Bob: where were you?

Helga: I was with friends they needed me.

Bob: they don't need you anywhere that killer is out there somewhere.

Helga: I didn't know you cared.

Bob: that's it you're grounded missy.

Helga: Fine

Olga: Should I talk to her daddy?

Bob: do what you want.

Olga: (Knocks) Sister can I come in?

Helga: whatever.

Olga: what's the matter sis?

Helga: one of my classmates was murdered I thought you knew about that.

Olga: well I heard about it so were you close with this girl?

Helga: No I didn't really even like her.

Olga: well it would be a lot safer if you did just stay here.

Helga: Olga I don't know I worry about my friends if they tell me they need me I want to be there for them in these times I might not be the best friend but I want to be there for them in times of crisis.

Olga: well daddy told you that you can't

Helga: since when have I actually done what Bob says?

Olga: well if you get back before he does you can be with your friends.

Helga: Yeah Olga thanks for listening you are okay sometimes.

Olga: I'm so happy you think so sis.

Helga: so I'm going to call Phoebe.

Olga: Okay I'll get out of your way.

Helga: thanks (Calls Phoebe)

Phoebe: Hello?

Helga: Hey Pheebs what's up?

Phoebe: nothing different.

Helga: I'm grounded

Phoebe: for what?

Helga: I didn't tell Bob I was going to see Arnold and he worried about me I didn't think he cared if I was murdered or not.

Phoebe: of course he is he's your dad.

Helga: not much of one.

Phoebe: I understand he isn't who you'd voluntarily pick for your father but he is your only one.

Helga: yeah I think I got a raw deal. So how about that test tomorrow?

Phoebe: I'm pretty nervous.

Helga: oh come on Phoebe you're going to ace it you're the smartest person I know.

Phoebe: you know me I always stress out when there is a big test.

Helga: Yeah I do know well I'll see you tomorrow I have dinner soon.

Phoebe: Okay bye Helga.

Helga: See ya. Wow nothing to do around her kinda wish the killer would come around it'll give me something to do.

(Phone Rings)

Helga: I wonder who that is.

Ghostface: Hello Helga.

Helga: Oh okay Mr. Killer huh?

Ghostface: you can call me what ever you want to.

Helga: it's not a prank right?

Ghostface: nope.

Helga: well I take karate so I'd love for you to try to kill me.

Ghostface: well I might have a head start what do you me- (Helga looks in the Mirror and sees the killer coming from the closet charging at her. Helga Kicked him and knocked him to the ground)

Helga: Come on Ghostface.

(Ghostface tries to chase Helga and she kicks him and knocks him out the window)

Helga: ha messed with the wrong girl Bucko. (Helga looked out the Window and Ghostface was gone) Oh no. (Calls Arnold)

Arnold: Hello?

Helga: Arnold the killer tried to attack me.

Arnold: Oh no are you okay Helga?

Helga: Yes I'm fine I knocked him out the window but he's gone make sure you lock the Boarding house doors. And tell everyone else to lock theirs.

Arnold: Okay I'm on it you stay there.

Helga: Fat Chance I need to finish what I started plus I hate being cooped up in this house.

Arnold: it's dangerous out there.

Helga: if you haven't realized Football Head I just fought the killer off myself I can handle myself.

Arnold: okay but be careful.

Helga: okay I will.

Arnold: bye Helga.

Helga: see ya.

(they hang up and Helga climbs out of the window)

Helga: now where did this bastard go?

(Skip to Lila's house)

(Phone Rings)

Lila: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello Lila.

Lila: Uh hi.

Ghostface: Lila my perfect angel.

Lila: Do I know you?

Ghostface: I'm your secret admirer.

Lila: that is oh so sweet but I didn't know I had a secret admirer.

Ghostface: well now you know

Lila: well okay that's sweet.

Ghostface: I want to talk to you.

Lila: well you are now.

Ghostface: I mean in person.

Lila: well I don't know about that?

Ghostface: you look pretty

Lila: I what? I'm ever so uneasy. (locks doors)

Ghostface: you want to lock me out?

Lila: I'm hanging up.

Ghostface: if you do then you'll die I know about the key.

Lila: (crying) Okay what do you want me to say? (Dials on the cordless phone)

Ghostface: Hang that phone up or I'll be forced to cut you to shreds!

Lila: (shaking) please don't hurt me.

Ghostface: just put down the phone.

Lila (clicks the phone off)

Ghostface: good girl.

Lila: I'm ever so scared so what do you want me to do?

Ghostface: answer this question

Lila: O-O-Okay

Ghostface: What is your favorite scary movie?

Lila: I'm oh so certain I never watch scary movies they scare me ever so much.

Ghostface: well then you won't do so well with these questions get them right and you live.

Lila: please I don't know anything about Horror movies!

Ghostface: that's too bad you were very pretty it makes me sad that I have to be the one to end your life.

Lila: ask me the questions

Ghostface: Who played Jason Voorhees more than anyone else?

Lila: (brings Google on her phone) Kane Hodder.

Ghostface: Correct so you do know.

Lila: I have friends who watch horror movies.

Ghostface: 2nd question. What is leatherface's real name?

Lila: (Googles it) Thomas Hewitt

Ghostface: last question and don't use Google as a reference.

Lila: oh no.

Ghostface: who directed the Devil's Rejects?

Lila: I don't know.

Ghostface: Come on this is an easy one

Lila: I don't know.

Ghostface: I'm sorry that's the wrong answer (Ghostface runs from the back room and Lila starts screaming and trying to fight him)

Lila: (hits Ghostface with a lamp)

Ghostface: (swings at Lila but she ducks)

Lila: (kicks Ghostface knocking him down)

Ghostface: (catches up to Lila and cuts her throat. He then wipes the knife off and leaves)

Okay review please tell me who you think it is and for the record I'm referring to Ghostface the character as male the Killer could very well be female.


	4. Questions

Scream 5 Chapter 4

(Next Day at school)

Arnold: Helga are you okay I was worried about you.

Helga: (Thinks) he was worried? I'm fine I got to about Mr. Green's shop before Olga came and picked me up to take me home so I'm grounded even longer now.

Arnold: well I'm sorry to hear that.

Helga: I want to have a meeting after school I'll tell you what I know about Ghostface.

Arnold: Okay I'll bring everyone we need to know who to check off.

Helga: Good. I'll check one off right now it can't be you because the Mask fit the killer's head.

Arnold: I think I'll take that as a Compliment

Helga: good well I'll see you then.

Arnold: okay.

Rhonda: (receives text) Oh my God

Stinky: What the heck is the matter Rhonda?

Rhonda: Lila was killed last night!

Arnold: Lila?

Rhonda: I'm afraid so this text is from Officer Orson.

Stinky: No not miss Lila.

Harold: is the killer still loose?

Rhonda: yes.

Sid: this isn't good.

Mr. Palmer: Okay let's calm down you can ask the police your questions after class.

Arnold: the killer attacked Helga and then ran away.

Gerald: Really?

Phoebe: are you okay Helga?

Helga: I'm fine but I went to finish him before he got to anyone but I lost him.

Gerald: and he got to Lila.

Helga: I guess so.

Gerald: why were you out of your house when you knew the killer was out there?

Helga: I wanted to stop him before he killed anyone else.

Gerald: that obviously didn't work and let's stop referring to the killer as he it might be a girl.

Helga: what are you saying Geraldo?

Gerald: I'm saying you're looking suspicious. You hated both victims openly.

Helga: I hate everyone openly but that doesn't mean I'd kill anyone.

Arnold: when she called me it seemed genuine.

Harold: I think Helga did it.

Helga: Arnold don't you believe that I'm innocent I'm trying to help the police what kind of stupid criminal would I be leading them to me if I did it?

Arnold: Harold I don't think we should jump to conclusions sure Helga is mean and downright cruel sometimes but I don't think she'd ever kill anyone.

Helga: thank you Arnold.

Sid: it is suspicious that she was out when Lila just happened to be murdered.

Helga: again I tried to stop the killer if anything I was trying to save you.

Stinky: Yeah right Helga you never gave a hoot about us.

Helga: I wouldn't let you guys get killed.

Arnold: Guys let's not blame anyone we don't know what's going on and screaming at Helga isn't going to help us find anything out.

Phoebe: he is right this won't bring Ruth and Lila back.

Gerald: I hate Helga as much as the next person but Arnold and Phoebe are right let's still have this meeting and hear what she knows about the killer she saw.

Helga: thank you.

Stinky: Okay I reckon we can give her a chance.

Arnold: now let's wait until the end of class

(Later)

Arnold: okay let's go.

Helga: Okay now I can help you.

Gerald: okay Helga what did the killer look like?

Helga: I didn't see the killer's face.

Stinky: some help this was!

Helga: but I can tell you who it isn't by body structure. Stinky you're too tall.

Stinky: Really?

Helga: yes and Harold you're too fat no offense.

Harold: none taken.

Helga: and Arnold the killer had a normal head.

Arnold: Uh thanks I guess.

Helga: and Gerald if it were you your hair would be noticeable.

Gerald: so did it match anyone?

Helga: well I can't rule anyone out but the ones I just did.

Harold: so can I go home now?

Helga: sure Harold.

Harold: (leaves)

Helga: I have to go in for questioning now

Arnold: want me to go with you?

Helga: whatever floats your boat football head.

Arnold: so let's go (grabs Helga's hand)

Helga: (thinks) he's holding my hand (swoon)

(at the police station)

Orson: Okay miss Pataki we're just going to ask you a few questions okay?

Helga: yeah lay em on me.

Orson: how tall was the killer?

Helga: 5'8, 5'9 something around there.

Orson: okay were you able to tell if the killer was male or female?

Helga: no I couldn't tell.

Orson: okay that's fine. Helga do you have any idea how the killer found you?

Helga: no unless Miriam let "it" in. she probably thought he was one of my friends.

Orson: I doubt that happened Helga.

Helga: trust me you don't know my mom.

Orson: no but I want to catch this fucking psycho and I need your help.

Helga: well the only way I can help you is be attacked again.

Orson: I know you weren't much of a help.

Helga: Listen here I came down here for questions like you told me to after being attacked by a deranged killer and I gave answered your questions if I waited around to find anything else out I wouldn't be here for you to question!

Orson: I'm a man of the law and you will not talk to me like that miss Pataki.

Helga: maybe I'll be safe in prison.

Arnold: Sorry Officer we were just leaving (Nervous laugh)

Helga: what are you doing football head?

Arnold: saving you. You could have been arrested for that.

Helga: let him arrest me I haven't committed a crime.

Arnold: whatever you want to go?

Helga: yeah let's get out of here.

I'm sorry this one was so short but Review tell me what you think will happen next and who you think the killer is


	5. Dr Bliss

Scream 5 Chapter 5

(Arnold and Helga sit on a bench)

Helga: Arnold you believe I'm innocent right?

Arnold: yeah I think someone is trying to frame you I mean you have made a lot of enemies.

Helga: but who could it be?

Arnold: I have no Idea.

Helga: by the way thanks for taking me away from that fat police fuck I couldn't imagine what I would do without you.

Arnold: it's nothing I didn't want you to go to jail.

Helga: Arnold I have something to tell since well I might not live to tell you.

Arnold: that's ridiculous Helga you'll be safe but what did you want to tell me?

Helga: Arnold I L-L-L…

Arnold: what?

Helga: I L-L-Look like I've been through hell and back I better get home and get some rest.

Arnold: that's a good Id-

Helga: (Runs off at top speed)

Arnold: I wonder what her hurry was.

Helga: (Runs to her room)

Bob: what's making her run so fast?

Olga: I just have no Idea I'll talk to her.

Bob: yeah you do that and help your mother too she is on the other end of a whisky bottle.

Olga: okay daddy (knocks on Helga's door)

Helga: come in Olga.

Olga: hey baby sis why did you run in here like your tail is on fire?

Helga: people at school think I'm the killer.

Olga: I see. I know you're innocent baby sister I know you'd never kill anyone.

Helga: well at least somebody other than Arnold knows.

Olga: Arnold? He knows you're innocent?

Helga: Yeah I'm glad someone does.

Olga: well Helga they can't convict you without evidence of the murder and there is none for you because your innocent right?

Helga: right. Somebody understands.

Olga: that's what sisters are for.

Helga: yeah I know can I tell you something Olga?

Olga: anything sis.

Helga: do you swear not to tell anyone?

Olga: who am I going to tell?

Helga: well. I love Arnold.

Olga: you do?

Helga: ever since pre-school I've been obsessed and if he knew about this I know he'd think I'm nuts and even he would think I killed everyone.

Olga: you're not crazy he knows that.

Helga: I hope so he always has been Mr. Optimism.

Olga: that's the spirit

Helga: well Olga I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap.

Olga: Okay night sister. (leaves)

Helga: (lies down) Oh Arnold my love why can't I tell you my true feelings? Someday I hope to tell you.

(next day)

Miriam: (knocks) wake up Helga it's time for school!

Helga: (wakes up) I'm up Miriam

Bob: Olga after you get home from school I need you to help out at the emporium.

Helga: Bob 16 years living with me and you still can't get my name right.

Bob: Whatever Helga just get your keester down to the Emporium.

Helga: okay (to herself) who still uses beepers anyway?

Bob: thanks.

Helga: don't mention it (leaves)

(Helga enters school)

Phoebe: Hello Helga.

Helga: hey Pheebs

Phoebe: how are you today?

Helga I'm feeling the same as always

Phoebe: I'm sorry Helga.

Helga: well Bob wants me to help out at the store after school I'm telling ya Phoebe I can't believe the man has a business anymore I don't know anyone who's owned a beeper since 1998.

Phoebe: I don't know either.

Helga: it'll be a long day.

Phoebe: It will be okay Helga just think about Ice Cream.

Helga: yeah maybe that'll help

Phoebe: just give it a try maybe it'll take your mind off of our peers thinking you're the murderer

Helga: I don't give a fuck what these losers think. (pauses) you know I'm innocent right Phoebe?

Phoebe: of course Helga I know you wouldn't do anything like this.

Helga: good to know you're a great friend.

Phoebe: thank you I try.

Helga: okay now forget this conversation ever happened.

Phoebe: forgetting.

Arnold: hey Helga feeling any better?

Helga: Arnold? I mean why do you care Football Head.

Phoebe: some things never change.

Arnold: I was just wondering because you seemed like you were frazzled.

Helga: I'm fine.

Arnold: okay good to hear.

Rhonda: Hey boys and girls I just wanted to give out my invitations to my Halloween party this Friday night now I better see all of you there. Except you Curly I don't want you near my house.

Curly: Okay.

Rhonda: you can take dates or go alone.

Brainy: (breathing) Cool.

Curly: wait you're inviting Brainy he actually stalks Helga.

Rhonda: yeah but you're my stalker and honestly I can't have you near my house or my party.

Curly: whatever.

Stinky: Gawrsh Rhonda thanks for the invite.

Rhonda: no problem Stinky could I ask you to make the Chicken? You made it so great last time.

Stinky: I reckon I can cook somethin up for ya.

Rhonda: thanks you're a doll.

Stinky: (blushes)

Rhonda: here Helga.

Harold: you're inviting her? She's the killer

Helga: Shut up Wilbur I didn't kill anyone!

Rhonda: we have no proof that Helga is the killer and if she is there and someone is killed somewhere else she's not the killer.

Harold: can you go Helga?

Helga: yeah I'll try to go if Bob doesn't want me in the store again Friday is Inventory.

Rhonda: if you don't make it to the party and someone is killed then it's official

Helga: if I don't make it and someone dies then it's your fault for inviting whoever the killer is I'll be at the store and Bob and all the workers would be able to vouch for me.

Rhonda: whatever I just know That I'm watching you.

Helga: so you only invite me to see if I'd kill anyone and I'm the crazy one?

Rhonda: yes it doesn't make much sense but yes.

Helga: that's what I thought just checking.

Arnold: let's just relax and let's not blame anyone we don't know anything the police are on this case.

Helga: or they say so anyway.

Arnold: I know Helga enough to know that she wouldn't kill anyone sure she is mean and nasty but she isn't crazy.

Helga: (thinking) I wonder if he'd still say that if he saw the shrine I had of him.

Rhonda: okay I'm sorry Helga but please go.

Helga: same deal I'll go if I can.

Rhonda: okay.

Stinky: (whispers) It's still sketchy to me

Sid: I know.

(Lunch bell rings)

Harold: (runs to the lunch room like a bull)

Arnold: I've never seen him run like that before.

Helga: I know it's crazy tell him there's food and he turns into a runningback

Arnold: (laughs)

Helga: by the way football head thanks for standing up for me back there it means a lot you'd still stand up for me after all the shit I put you through.

Arnold: don't worry about it Helga I know you're innocent, Phoebe knows it and you know it so that's all that matters.

Brainy: (breathing) I know.

Arnold: there see.

Helga: yeah thanks now let's get our food.

(Harold sits with Patty)

Harold: hey Patty I thought I'd sit here today.

Patty: hey Harold.

Harold: are you going to the Party Saturday?

Patty: yeah sounds like fun are you?

Harold: yeah.

Patty: I wonder if the killer will show up.

Harold: (Nervous) why would you want the killer to show up?

Patty: Harold who is the strongest person in this school? I know how to disarm somebody.

Harold: yeah but I still wouldn't start a fight with the killer you never know.

Patty: I do know I can beat that killer.

Harold: Patty promise me you will not fight that killer.

Patty: my promise will only go too far if I see the killer near my friends I'm going to kill "it"

Harold: I guess I understand that.

Patty: I can't let the killer hurt you.

Harold: that's really nice Patty.

Helga: I see fatty had another reason to get to lunch sooner

Arnold: looks like it.

Helga: well they make a good couple.

Arnold: yeah I guess they do

Helga: I guess there is someone for everyone.

Arnold: yeah you just have to look hard enough

Helga: (thinking) no I don't it just took one person noticing me to find the one I love.

(after school Helga walks to Dr. Bliss's office)

Receptionist: Dr. Bliss we have an unscheduled appointment.

Dr. Bliss: send them in I have no one else.

Receptionist: go right ahead.

Helga: D-Dr. Bliss.

Dr. Bliss: Helga (hugs Helga) it's been 3 years since we've seen each other how is everything?

Helga: same.

Dr. Bliss: still love Arnold?

Helga: yep.

Dr. Bliss: I see this isn't a usual crush you're 16 now right?

Helga: yeah and I'm still doing the same thing Dr. Bliss have I wasted 13 years of my life chasing Arnold?

Dr. Bliss: I don't know the only way you can find out is to tell him how you feel if he likes you back then it's anything but a waste.

Helga: you know these killings?

Dr. Bliss: unfortunately I do and I knew both Ruth and Lila.

Helga: well students are starting to think I did it and they won't believe me when I say I'm innocent they're even inviting me to a party I can't go to just to prove I'm guilty.

Dr. Bliss: they can't prove anything if there is nothing to prove.

Helga that's true but if someone dies then I'll be the prime suspect.

Dr. Bliss: you didn't kill anyone did you Helga?

Helga: of course not.

Dr. Bliss: than stop acting like you did you're innocent it doesn't matter if your classmates think you're guilty?

Helga: you're right.

Dr. Bliss: does Arnold think you did it?

Helga: no in fact he-

Dr. Bliss: he?

Helga: he stood up for me.

Dr, Bliss: he did?

Helga: yeah isn't it great?

Dr. Bliss: well at least you have a supporter and not just any supporter but the boy you've loved since you were a little girl.

Helga: yeah I felt like he kissed me when I heard that.

Dr. Bliss: I bet.

Helga: well it was nice seeing you again.

Dr. Bliss: you too Helga it was so nice to see you again now don't be a stranger anymore (hugs Helga)

Helga: no way you need to start serving Teens and adults too I still have problems (smiles)

Dr. Bliss Smiles bacl


	6. The Party

Scream 5 Chapter 6

(the day of the party)

Arnold: so Gerald you going to the party?

Gerald: you know I'm going maybe you should try to find a date to go with you.

Arnold: I don't know Gerald I think I'd rather just have fun.

Gerald: parties are more fun with girls come on man that's common knowledge

Arnold: I don't know Gerald I'm just going to hang out and have fun.

Gerald: whatever.

Helga: hey football head what's going on?

Arnold: nothing really did you get your rest? You look better today.

Helga: thank you Arnold. I guess that was all I needed.

Arnold: well good so are you going?

Helga: sorry inventory Bob has been running us all ragged this month for some reason

Arnold: that's okay.

Helga: It's going to be Hell.

Arnold: it'll be fine you'll be done before you know it maybe in time to join the party.

Helga: hopefully and I'll try to make Rhonda's stupid party does that make you happy?

Arnold: a little.

Helga: well I'm not trying to make you happy I just think I deserve to have some fun after being worked like a mule all month that's all.

Arnold: okay I can understand that

Rhonda: so you'll try to go?

Helga: yeah I will.

Rhonda: well the party goes on all night so come whenever you can.

Helga: sure I'll see if I can make it

Rhonda: good

Stinky: I already got the fixins for the chicken Miss Rhonda.

Rhonda: good I bet it will be delicious

Stinky: I hope yall like it.

Rhonda: I'm sure everyone will love it

Harold: I know I will.

Arnold: it'll be great

Sid: I can't wait I want to sleep through school to get to the party already.

Harold: that's a good idea.

Helga: oh brother.

(after class)

Helga: (goes to her car)

Arnold: Helga

Helga: Arnold? I mean what do you want football head I have to get to my dad's store!

Arnold: I know I'll only be a second.

Helga: okay what.

Arnold: I wanted to tell you don't worry about you know the others you should go to the party and have a good time you deserve it.

Helga: thank you Arnold that means a lot now if you'll excuse me I have to go Organize thousands of obsolete items.

Arnold: (laughs) okay see you at the party Helga.

Helga: yeah see you.

Arnold: (walks away)

Helga: (drives away)

Bob: Olga where the Sam hill were you? You're 6 minutes late!

Helga: I got held at gunpoint.

Bob: well you should have gotten here sooner!

Helga: okay I'm here.

Olga: okay daddy what do you want us to do?

Bob: it's inventory put things in order!

Olga: Okay that is pretty simple.

Bob: if it's so simple stop talking about it and start doing it!

Helga: Okay Bob we'll do it!

Bob: good.

(at the party)

Arnold: (dressed as Beetlejuice) see Gerald I don't have a date and I'm having fun.

Gerald: (dressed as Pop Daddy) you invited somebody.

Arnold: I invited Helga.

Gerald: hey an invite is an invite.

Rhonda: (as Belle) having fun boys?

Gerald: yeah we sure are.

Stinky: (as a cowboy) Chicken's done

Harold: (as a Skeleton) Oh Boy (runs to the kitchen)

Sid: (dressed as Jack Sparrow) I agree (follows Harold)

Arnold: they're pretty excited about Chicken.

Gerald: Harold is exited about food in general.

Arnold: true. I wonder what Helga will come ass.

Gerald: she should come as herself she's already scary.

Arnold: that's not nice Gerald.

Gerald: neither is Helga.

Arnold: she can be nice Gerald trust me.

Gerald: whatever you say Arnold

Eugene: (as the Phantom of the Opera) hey guys are you having fun?

Arnold: yeah Eugene how about you?

Eugene: I'm having a ball.

Arnold that's good to here

Eugene: I'm off to have more fun (skips then falls) I'm okay

Gerald: that guy will never have luck.

Arnold: poor guy he's still as optimistic as he always was.

Patty: (as a zombie) Hey Harold how is my costume?

Harold: s-scary Patty.

Patty: thanks.

Harold: wanna go dance or somethin?

Patty: sure Harold.

(at Big Bob's)

Helga: there Bob everything is in Alphabetical order can I go now?

Bob: yeah sure Olga just drive carefully and don't drink anything.

Helga: okay Bob. (under breath) like I'm gonna listen to that (drives to Rhonda's party)

Arnold: is anyone else freaked out that there is about 8 people dressed like the killer here? What if the real killer is here?

Gerald: Arnold this is a Halloween Party people dress up it's the point of a Halloween party

Sheena: I got a text from Dustin he's at the party and he wants to kiss me.

Nadine: well go find him what is he dressed as?

Sheena: Ghostface. What is that.

Nadine: that's the mask from the Stab movies.

Sheena: what does it look like.

Nadine: right there but there is more than one ask him which one.

Sheena: (Texts) the one near the bathroom

Nadine: go get him.

Sheena: okay but this seems perverse.

Rhonda: stop being a nun and be a woman for once.

Sheena: you're right Rhonda.

Rhonda: well Sheena may finally lose her virginity wow never thought she would lose it.

Nadine: I doubt anything will happen.

Sheena: Dustin?

Ghostface: (gestures to come over there)

Sheena: there you are so you said you wanted a kiss?

Ghostface: (nods)

Sheena: (tries to lift the mask)

Ghostface (keeps mask down)

Sheena: O-okay I guess I can kiss you with the mask on (kisses)

Ghostface: (with Ghostface voice) wanna talk in here?

Sheena: sure. (enters room)

Ghostface: (follows)

Sheena: so what did you want to talk about?

Ghostface: Us.

Sheena: okay.

Ghostface: I like you Sheena you're a real ray of sunshine.

Sheena: Dustin could you talk in your normal voice this is creeping me out.

Ghostface: why does it creep you out it's Halloween.

Sheena: yeah but you sound like the killer.

Ghostface: you know I'm not the killer right this I'm only dressed like this because I'm a fan of the Stab movies.

Sheena: okay.

Ghostface: I want to see you after class everyday.

Sheena: Dustin I really like you too.

Ghostface: good so we're connecting.

Sheena: I guess so I think I'm going back to the party want to come with?

Ghostface: first how about one more kiss this time with my mask at least up to my lips like Spiderman I feel I should keep myself mysterious even though you already know who I am

Sheena: sure (kisses Ghostface)

Ghostface: before you return to the party (stabs Sheena in the Stomach and she falls to the floor and dies)

(Doorbell)

Rhonda: Hello Helga you made it

Helga: (as Sally from Nightmare before Christmas) yep I told you I would so this is the party huh?

Rhonda: yep this is it.

Helga: seems fun

Arnold: Helga you made it great costume.

Helga: yep I'm here and thanks yours is great too I never knew what a football headed Beetlejuice looked like.

Arnold: (chuckles) thanks well now that you're here have some fun

Helga: I plan on doing that (sees Ghostface and gasps) Criminy isn't this a little soon?

Arnold: I thought the same thing but don't worry about it that's probably just Peapod Kid or someone.

Helga: okay.

Stinky: howdy Helga nice costume.

Helga: thanks Stinky yours is okay too

Stinky: thank you Helga.

Ghostface: (taps Rhonda's shoulder)

Rhonda: Oh hey Dustin where is Sheena?

Ghostface: I'm Lorenzo.

Rhonda: Lorenzo?

Ghostface: yep what do you think of my costume?

Rhonda: I didn't think you'd be here but the costume is great.

Ghostface: want to go catch up?

Rhonda: sure go up to my room?

Ghostface: sure.

Rhonda: let's go

Helga: well looks like Rhonda is about to have some fun.

Arnold: I guess so.

Helga: there sure is a lot of Ghostface costumes here huh?

Gerald: yeah I guess because there is a real Ghostface out here that makes the costumes scarier.

Helga: yeah I guess. I have to go to the bathroom I'll be around.

Arnold: Okay

(in Rhonda's room)

Rhonda: (with a sexy voice) so what do you want to do Lorenzo?

Ghostface: I just want to look at you for a little bit

Rhonda: o-okay I guess that's fine I do it all the time.

Ghostface: I can see why.

Rhonda: (blushes)

Ghostface: Rhonda my dear money couldn't buy the beauty I see in you

Rhonda: that is so romantic Lorenzo.

Ghostface: really?

Rhonda: and you're so charming you could get any girl you wanted?

Ghostface: really? I'm charming?

Rhonda: yeah you are.

Ghostface: then you should know that I'm not Lorenzo.

Rhonda: th-then who are you?

Ghostface: (lifts mask up to Rhonda)

Rhonda: No Way

Ghostface: (pulls a knife out)

Rhonda: No It's you! (screaming) Help me Help!

Arnold: did you hear that?

Gerald: it sounded like Rhonda!

Stinky: I wonder if the killer got her.

Nadine: not Rhonda.

Gerald: (tries to open the door) it's locked

Harold: let me try (ramming the door)

Ghostface: (grabs Rhonda)

Rhonda: (kicking and screaming) No Please! Somebody Help!

Ghostface: (Covers her mouth) sssssssh (stabs Rhonda numerous times furiously screaming and laughing) Bitch!

Arnold: oh no she stopped screaming!

Gerald: that can't be good.

Harold: what the hell is going on here?

(the door opens and everyone runs)

Ghostface: (chases after them)

Arnold: this is like a horror movie.

Gerald: no it's not if this was a horror movie I would have been the first one to die.

Helga: what happened?

Gerald: the killer is here he killed Rhonda.

Helga: I knew it was something fishy about these Ghostface costumes he would fit in.

Gerald: how do we know it wasn't you?

Arnold: Gerald Ghostface is still behind us and plus she was Sally.

Helga: yeah so shut it Geraldo.

Eugene: (runs from Ghostface and falls on a sharp post)

Gerald: he is not okay.

Patty: we need to fight him off!

Harold: No Patty don't

Patty: (fights Ghostface)

Ghostface: (trips Patty up and stabs her)

Harold: No! (tackles Ghostface and punches him Ghostface goes in another direction)

Patty: Harold that was nice trying to protect me.

Harold: you shouldn't have done that Patty

Patty: I had to he was going after you.

Harold: you shouldn't have worried about me I'm not that great.

Patty: you are to me

Harold: that is so nice Patty.

Patty: thank you Harold (dies)

Harold: Patty? Speak to me! (starts crying) that's it that killer is gonna get it now!

Gerald: Arnold, Helga where's Phoebe?

Helga: oh no Phoebe!

Gerald: you two stay here I'm gonna go find her.

Arnold: Gerald! Be careful.

Gerald: (does the handshake) I'm gonna be back don't worry about me.

Helga: if that killer comes near us I'm fighting "it"

Arnold: no you shouldn't!

Helga: then what should I do wait for the killer to get us?

Arnold: I guess you're right.

Gerald: Phoebe! Phoebe where are you?

Phoebe: (whispering from a crawl space) Gerald I'm in here.

Gerald: are you okay?

Phoebe: I'm fine Gerald.

Gerald: I'm going to call the cops

Phoebe: Gerald behind you!

Ghostface: (stabs Gerald and runs away)

Gerald: Phoebe! Finish the call

Phoebe: hang on Gerald I'm in College Medical Courses I can stabilize you until the ambulance gets here.

Gerald: okay.

Phoebe: (she tends to Gerald's wound) there that should be okay until they get here (locks door) now give me the phone we'll stay in here until they get here you'll be safe.

Gerald: thank you so much Phoebe.

Phoebe: I couldn't let you die I just wonder if Helga and Arnold are okay.

Gerald: they were on their way to their cars when I came back to look at you so they're probably safe.

Phoebe I hope so.

Gerald: Arnold doesn't have a ride so Helga probably drove him to the boarding house don't worry I might not like Helga but there's no denying she's a tough person.

Phoebe: I know. I just wonder what made this person snap.

Gerald: what makes anyone snap? No one knows but the person themselves.

Phoebe: that's true Gerald.

Stinky: Put em up Mr. Killer sir.

Ghostface: (puts Stinky's face on the stovetop)

Stinky: (Screams)

Ghostface: (stabs Stinky)

Stinky: Wilikers (falls dead)

Orson: come out we have you surrounded come out with your hands up

Ghostface: (walks outside) I've fulfilled my Duties so fire away

(The cops shoot at least a hundred bullets into Ghostface and he is dead)

Arnold: that's it he's dead

Helga: yep I guess so.

Phoebe: we need a medic!

Arnold: Gerald! are you okay?

Helga: Phoebe just said he needs a medic so my guess would be no.

Arnold: I was just asking.

Helga: sorry I'm sure this is a tough time for you.

Orson: now let's unmask this killer so we can all be at rest.

Helga: okay let's go.

Orson: (removes mask)

All: CURLY!

Helga: I knew he was whacked but I had no idea it was this bad.

Arnold: wait a second.

Orson: what?

Arnold: (gets Curly's phone) this is Curly's phone.

Harold: of course it's Curly's who's phone would he have?

Arnold: the killer called me with Lila's number the killer uses the victim's numbers.

Helga: he's right check him for any other phones if he picked any of them off of his victims at this party then it's him if not then Curly just snapped and the real killer is still out there.

Arnold: Gulps.

Paramedic: (Gets Gerald) you'll be okay.

Phoebe: can I go too?

Paramedic: sure

Arnold: I'll go too.

Helga: hang on football head I'll take you to the hospital to see Gerald I just want to see if we can sleep without worry.

Arnold: okay go ahead take him.

(Gerald and Arnold do their thumbshake and the ambulance drives away)

Orson: just the one phone and I've went through the texts and calls and just the calls made tonight were the only that seem relevant.

Helga: the real killer must be out there then Curly must have gone rogue.

Orson: seems so.

Helga: okay so your job is not over.

Orson: I know that and I'm not going to have a teenager tell me how to do my job.

Helga: well this teenager could do your job better in her sleep. People died tonight to an unconnected crime you stopped this one but there is still a serial killer at large the police are supposed to protect and serve and this is the only time I know of that you went through for us.

Orson: you're breaking my heart. (drives off)

Arnold: don't worry about him.

Helga: How did he even become a cop?

Arnold: no Idea now let's go visit Gerald.

There you go my longest chapter and IMO the best. What do you think of it? It was very dramatic and action packed a few people I didn't want to kill off but I did anyway because I already picked out the survivors. But leave a comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Phoebe and Gerald in the hospital.


	7. I can't wait to get out of here

Scream 5 Chapter 7

(at the Hospital)

Phoebe: Gerald you'll be okay

Gerald: thanks for everything Phoebe.

Phoebe: I couldn't leave you like that Gerald.

Gerald: thanks anyway.

Phoebe: Arnold and Helga will get here in a little while.

Gerald: I hope so.

Doctor: Hello Mr. Johansson I'm Doctor Corvich and I will treat you okay so I'd like to have him alone.

Phoebe: Oh okay (goes to the waiting room)

Helga: Phoebe (runs and hugs her)

Arnold: where is Gerald?

Phoebe: in there (points to the room)

Arnold: is he okay?

Helga: if he's in a hospital room then he isn't okay Arnold!

Phoebe: he got stabbed.

Arnold: is it severe?

Phoebe: I stabilized the wound before the ambulance came so hopefully this doctor knows what he's doing and does his job right.

Arnold: let's hope.

Helga: Phoebe Gerald's a tough kid he'll pull through.

Phoebe: thank you Helga.

Helga: don't mention it I hate seeing you all worried.

Phoebe: I'll be fine Helga.

Arnold: Phoebe you seem more worried about Gerald than I am.

Phoebe: well I like Gerald.

Helga: do you mean?

Phoebe: yes

Helga: Oh.

Arnold: well that's sweet you should tell him once he gets out of here.

Phoebe: I might.

Helga: (nervous) yeah Pheebs you should tell him.

Phoebe: I will I'm sick of keeping it to myself (looks at Helga and Helga starts to sweat)

Arnold: what's wrong Helga?

Helga: n-nothing football head it's just burning up in here!

Arnold: oh okay Helga I guess the nurses wanted it to be warm in here

Helga: I guess so.

Sid: guys are you all okay?

(Nadine, Harold, Brainy, Wolgang, Gerald's parents, Arnold's Grandparents and Helga's family show up)

Helga: wow this is an emergency room not a party.

Bob: watch that mouth missy we're here to see if you're okay you're lucky we're here.

Helga: actually Bob I'm going to agree on that I'm lucky and surprised that you're here.

Bob: hey hey hey watch it.

Arnold, Helga and Brainy: (scowls at Bob)

Phil: I'm happy you're okay Shortman.

Arnold: thanks Grandpa I'm happy you're safe too.

Pookie: (gets a stethoscope)

Phil: What are you doing Pookie?

Pookie I'm going to break into a safe.

(everyone roll their eyes)

Sid: so I guess we're the only survivors of the party.

Harold: looks like it that nut Curly got Patty!

Arnold: I'm sorry Harold.

Harold: I'll be okay Arnold there's nothing you can do.

Arnold: still I feel for you for Patty.

Harold: thank you.

Sid: Curly must have gone off his rocker.

Helga: he never had a rocker.

Sid: you wouldn't want to see Rhonda.

Helga: I could imagine she hurt him pretty bad and I guess that's what happens when you upset a crazy person.

Sid: I guess so.

Helga: are you sure you're okay Arnold?

Arnold: I'm fine Helga thanks. (thinks) since when has she worried so much?

Helga: (sits back and gets a magazine and reads it)

Brainy: (breathing and looking at Helga's Magazine)

Helga: (hits Brainy)

Arnold: Helga!

Helga: what? we're in a Hospital. Medic!

(the medics get Brainy)

Doctor: okay guys Gerald is stable and he'll be okay

Arnold: good can we see him?

Doctor: yes you can but it's hospital policy that as stabbing victim stays at least one night.

Arnold: okay let's go

Doctor: Only 2 of you can go in.

Arnold: me and Phoebe will go in.

Phoebe: okay.

Doctor: Mr. Johansson you have visitors.

Arnold: Gerald how are you?

Gerald: hey man I'm great.

Arnold: I'm sorry this happened we shouldn't have gone to Rhonda's party.

Gerald: well you don't have to worry about those parties anymore.

Phoebe: but the real killer is still out there.

Gerald: What?

Arnold: Curly is who stabbed you he was shot and killed by the police but we found out he wasn't connected to Ruth or Lila.

Gerald: so you mean to tell me I got stabbed by an imposter?

Phoebe: I'm afraid so.

Gerald: well it'll be alright we'll protect each other right?

Arnold: right (they do their thumbshake) I'm happy you're okay Gerald.

Gerald: thanks man so is this it?

Phoebe: no everyone is here well everyone that's left.

Gerald: okay.

Arnold: uh Gerald I'll be back in a second okay?

Gerald: okay man so I guess it's just me, you and the doctor Phoebe

Phoebe: looks like it. I'm so happy you're okay.

Gerald: you didn't have to do all of this Phoebe.

Phoebe: yes I did Gerald.

Gerald: I'm not so great.

Phoebe: you are to me.

Gerald: really?

Phoebe: yes I just wish you didn't go back to save me.

Gerald: I Couldn't let him kill you.

Phoebe: he wouldn't have found me.

Gerald: well I'm glad I did it.

Phoebe: well good Gerald can I tell you something?

Gerald: sure Phoebe what is it?

Phoebe: this won't be easy to say but Gerald I Love you.

Gerald: R-Really?

Phoebe: yes.

Gerald: Phoebe.

Phoebe: yes Gerald?

Gerald: I-I love you too.

Phoebe: you do?

Gerald: yeah for a while now I'm happy you feel the same so are we going to go out you know when I get out of here?

Phoebe: yes (kisses Gerald)

Gerald: (kisses back) okay now I can't wait to get out of here.

Phoebe: (giggles)

Gerald: well I'll take a nap so you should just go to the waiting room and hang out

(Phoebe Leaves)

Gerald: Yes!

Helga: how did it go Pheebs?

Phoebe: couldn't have gone any better


End file.
